<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>upside down by skaigrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244253">upside down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaigrey/pseuds/skaigrey'>skaigrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Austin Moon - Freeform, Austin Moon song, Austin Moon was a big crush when I was younger, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this instead of doing my homework, Love Confessions, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Songfic, adrien your chat noir is showing, he made good love songs, schemes, this is cheesy and I know it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaigrey/pseuds/skaigrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is tired of not being able to kiss Marinette.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>upside down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ever since that fateful day in the rain, Adrien had been entranced by the blue-eyed beauty with a heart of gold. As they grew older and ultimately closer, Adrien’s then superficial crush had blossomed into a scary, exhilarating feeling only she made him feel- no one, not even ladybug, could make him feel that way except <em>her</em>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the woman of his dreams, and at the ripe old age of seventeen, Adrien had a pretty solid idea of what his dreams were. Graduate, continue modelling and pursue his doctorate in astrophysics. Marry Marinette at her earliest convenience, adopt a hamster and have kids with her. [Build a life with her] In the back of his mind he knew it was a little… weird to have such intense fantasies about a girl when hes only seventeen but <em>dammit</em> it just feels <em>right</em>. In his heart Adrien knew that if he could have Marinette, he would never need anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though ladybug would always hold a special place in his heart, he knew that wouldn’t go anywhere. They had talked about it and came to the conclusion it would be best for the superhero duo of Paris to remain friends and above all else, partners. Ladybug had admitted to having some feelings for Chat but made it clear she was in love with someone and perhaps, if they had met first… no. His lady had another boy she was in love with and just by hearing the way she spoke about him, he knew it was real. While Adren did feel down about the end of an era it wasn’t as if it was the end of the world. Chat’s feelings for ladybug had fizzled out over the years, leaving behind an unconditional adoration but a completely different type of love- purely platonic. (Okay, maybe not purely but pure enough)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien’s feelings for Marinette however, did not fizzle out. Despite these overwhelming and, admittedly, gushy feelings that clouded Adrien’s thoughts every single day no matter where he was, Marinette had no idea how he felt. At first, he thought she did. He took her stuttering and tumbling as her being nervous around him because of his crush on her, he assumed she didn’t feel the same and was afraid of hurting his feelings so instead she just avoided him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, according to Nino, she had no idea about his feelings for her despite his constant staring, blushing and, lets not forget, how he absolutely rips lie-la apart every time she tries to lie about something to make his princess look bad. Lila may have everyone else convinced that she was sweet and innocent but Adrien was <em>sunshine</em>, no would would think twice about a word he said. Besides, he was waiting for the day that all of Lila’s lies caught up to her. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien had recently found it more and more difficult to function around Marinette. This beautiful girl was invading his thoughts in every way. As they grew older and Adrien began to have.. dreams. He started feeling guilty about having all these feelings that he had no idea how to communicate. It became increasingly <em>hard</em> to keep his hands to himself. Not that he would ever do anything without her permission because <em>duh, </em>but having this near primal urge to hold Marinette against his chest and kiss her head was difficult. He wanted to touch her in any and every way she would let him. Hold her close, kiss her hand and love her forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien was absolutely <em>done</em> with not being able to love Marinette as he wishes to and have her love him in return. He saw the way she blushed when he let a especially sappy pickup line slip (in a joking way of course. Because they’re <em>just friends)</em> Maybe, just maybe, if she allowed him the chance to receive such an honor, she would fall in love with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be difficult. He would have to lie to her a lot, especially about being Chat Noir. Marinette would have to put up with his ridiculous schedule and strict father. She would have to deal with the tabloids and jealous fans. Eventually, she might get tired of his excuses and lies but as of right now, Adrien was going to at least try. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to confess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a way that ensured Marinette never doubted just how gone Adrien really was.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe had always prided herself on her ability to keep a secret. This being said, sometimes keeping secrets was seriously <em>taxing</em>. Knowing something and not being able to say anything because of her stupid morals was <em>ridiculous</em>. Specifically; knowing that Marinette liked Adrien and Adrien liked Marinette but they were each too oblivious to see the others affections and too shy to admit it to each other. Honestly, the two of them could not be more obvious with their feelings. Adrien was always looking at her with that moony look in his eyes and blushing whenever she would turn her head and catch him. Having known Adrien since they were in diapers, Chloe could see that this was real for him. There was a time when Chloe had wanted Adrien to herself and would have done anything to make it happen. That changed after one particular sleepover where he started gushing so hard Chloe thought he would melt into a puddle right there. The way he talked about the young fashion designer was absolutely endearing. Maybe it was because of how he blushed and squealed, or how proud he seemed to be that she was so successful at such a young age, designing album covers for Jagged Stone and winning Gabriel contests ( “Without my help Chloe!! Thank you very much.”) Maybe it was how no other girl had ever caught his attention the way Dupain-Cheng did. What surely convinced Chloe of just how gone Adrien was happened not even two days ago. Adrien had come to the hotel for some fitting, got a five minute break and made a beeline for Chloe’s room, where he ended up knocked out on her bed. Chloe had just covered him with a blanket (completely ignoring the fact that his father would be furious) when he turned over, pulled a pillow to his chest and muttered “Marinette” with a serene smile on his face afterwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was why when Adrien called her, frantic and squealing about (guess who) and his <em>confession to end all confessions</em> that he needed help with, Chloe did not hesitate to do what he asked.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a temperate Saturday afternoon when Luka was strumming his guitar, minding his business when his phone disturbed him. On the other end of the line was a breathless, excited Adrien gushing about his plan to confess to Marinette. He then explained that he needed help because, while Adrien could play the piano and sing, he could not play all the instruments necessary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, at one point, Luka had found himself… miffed… at Adrien. Luka had liked Marinette from the minute he met her but couldn’t really do anything because she so obviously had feelings for Adrien. Model boy couldn’t see that he had the most perfect girl mooning over him and he had feelings for her (which was glaringly obvious to everyone except Marinette) so what was the problem? Why were they not dating? Honestly trying to figure that out was worse than the feeling he got when he realized that Marinette may have liked Luka but she loved Adrien. After that, Luka had moved on but remained quite pissed off that <em>Adrien still hasn’t made a move.</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This phone call however, could remedy that and give sweet little Marinette what she's wanted for years. Checking back into reality, Luka realized Adrien was still gushing- wait no- was he apologizing now? Luka interrupted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adrien, Bro. Literally <em>whatever you need</em> I will make it happen. Go.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was not by any means a genius. But she was <em>very perceptive</em> and her spidey senses were telling her that something was off. Not wrong, but off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started Wednesday morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Chloe and Marinette had never been close. In fact, some might say they hated each other. Yet, on Monday, Chloe had actually handed Marinette an <em>i</em><em>nvitation </em>to a party. One she was actually inviting Marinette to and didn’t expect her to serve pastries. When Marinette was about to voice just how weird it was, Alya had told her 'not to look a gift horse in the mouth'. Which surprised her because since when is anything having to do with Chloe a gift? And what even was that phrasing? That was suspicious event Number 1. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next, Nino, Adrien, Ivan, Rose, Juleka, Alya and a facetime version of Luka were huddled together. Plotting something. Marinette could feel it in her bones. Alya spotted the bluenette as she made her way over to her friend group only to be intercepted by Alix who insisted Marinette see her new trick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien had also been increasingly weird all week. It might have been her imagination but Marinette was pretty sure he was avoiding her. Not that it bothered her. Nope. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That night Marinette was working on her dress for the party (semi-formal) when she heard thumping on her roof. Knowing full well who it was, Marinette threw on a sweater and made her way up her ladder. Chat Noir was against her balcony, humming a tune and swaying back and forth. Marinette would have thought he was drunk if he wasn’t smiling so big. The last time she had seen Chat like this was when the girl he liked kissed his cheek on heroes day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here alley cat?” Jumping slightly, Chat turned around and gave her a dazzling smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I can’t visit my purrincess?” Chat jutted out his lip in mock hurt and made his way over to one of the lawn chairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re always welcome here Chat, you know that.” Although Marinette had been reluctant to grow close to her partner in civilian form she realized that while she couldn’t take away all of what was hurting him, she could provide some company which she was aware he was seriously lacking at home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chat let out a low laugh and looked into the sky. “I know Princess. Thank you.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was that dreamy look in his eye that made her wish her feelings would just <em>shut up</em>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next two days were just as weird. Kitty section was supposed to practice after school on Thursday but it was cancelled last minute because Rose’s throat was sore. That had made zero sense because a band doesn't need a singer to practice and earlier that day at school, Rose’s voice was fine. She was squealing about her newest plushie and everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya had also kept her away from Adrien for the remainder of the week. Marinette was sure she wasn’t doing it on purpose but it was getting annoying. She missed Adrien and his silly little jokes. The last time she spoke to him at all was Monday and that was only a rushed greeting in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At lunch, Nino was bobbing along to something on his headphones when Marinette approached and asked what he was up to. Only to have Nino snap his laptop shut and laugh like she told a joke. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she was being paranoid but Marinette was pretty sure her friends were hiding something. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya had suggested that they go to Chloe’s party together and it seemed like a good idea at the time she agreed; but Marinette was slowly beginning to regret her decision. They hadn’t left yet (already half an hour late!) because Alya was yammering away  about new croissant flavors with Marinette’s father. Now that she was done talking however, Alya needed to use the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing patiently, waiting for her friend to finish whatever, Marinette surveyed her outfit once more. For having made it in less than two days it looked damn good. Her hair was  curly and cascading over her shoulders, courtesy of Alya who had<em> insisted</em> she wear her hair down. Her dress was teal, knee length with a black tulle overlay and lace bodice, accompanied by a small accent belt around the waist. Originally Marinette was going to go with black flats but eventually decided on her black chunky heels instead. Marinette had gotten better at walking on her own two feet so as long as nothing crazy happened (please don’t let there be an akuma) she should be fine.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien arrived at the party apprehensive and excited. Only the night before was he able to get his father at the dinner table and explain exactly what he was doing and who he was doing it for. At first, Adrien was nervous Gabriel would laugh or say it was nonsense. What he didn’t expect was for his to smile almost painfully and say,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If she makes you feel anything like the way I felt for your mother, you do not have to explain it.” Judging by the look on Adrien's face as he talked about her, Gabriel knew his son was <em>gone</em> for the Dupain-Cheng girl. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien walked around the party, greeting people and dodged the question when people asked what the party was for. Honestly, the only reason Chloe agreed the party was because she never <em>needed</em> a reason and so Adrien could do his thing. Just as he was greeting some of his fencing buddies Marinette walked in and <em>holy mother of miraculous shes gorgeous</em>. Her dress hugged her petite body perfectly, the teal color gave her eyes a new brightness, the black lace made her milky skin more prominent and those little heals made her legs look <em>fantastic</em>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien avoided her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the time came for Adrien to head backstage he was a ball of nerves. He and kitty section had been practicing like hell to make it perfect. They were almost as dedicated to this as he was. Juleka had even congratulated him on finally getting a clue. Whatever that meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luka had told Adrien over and over again that the lyrics were amazing and 'rang true' simply because of how much emotion Adrien put into it. Adrien had to admit the first time he sang a song that he, Adrien Agreste, wrote with his own brain it was weird. To pour out so many feelings on stage in front of not only a room full of his peers but in front of the girl he loved was more than enough to make him feel an entire zoo in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing on stage with a room full of people looking at him, Adrien put his hand in his pocket and touched the lucky charm his princess had given him so long ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the light strum of Luka’s guitar began, followed by Rose with the melody, Adrien looked right in the direction he knew Marinette was standing and was almost knocked off his feet by how shocked she looked. He blew a kiss her way before he began singing. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Always get this funny feeling, everytime you come around</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s like I’m walking on the ceiling, both feet off the ground</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien turned to his left to see Luka nodding encouragingly and gesturing to the right side of the stage, where Marinette was standing with her pink glossy lips in the shape of an O. Alya was eating this up, recording an up close of Marinette’s reaction while Nino recorded the whole thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it's right to feel so left, upside down like I’m losing my head</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cause I know where my heart belongs, with you again </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien placed his hand on his chest, taking the press of his miraculous against his chest as courage. He began walking to the right and stopped when he stood right in front of Marinette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So I say Hey I’m crazy into you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And I say Hey Every minutes overdue and I can’t wait</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No I don’t care I do what it takes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Driving all night, catch the first flight, just to see you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ll explain</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You got me like upside down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can't believe you're here, I was looking in the crowd</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But you're here now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You standing there I swear my whole world turned around</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You got me upside down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Adrien thought this would be unforgettable he was right. Marinette was <em>c</em><em>rying</em> but seeing the dazzling smile plastered on her face, Adrien knew they were happy tears. Rose continued with the melody while Adrien kneeled down on the stage, grasped Marinette’s hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. As he looked into her eyes with the buzzing of the still ongoing mini concert in his ears, he knew she loved him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tell me how am I supposed to act like everything's okay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's like I jump without a parachute right into a tidal wave</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point Adrien was just serenading Marinette. Singing to her while dancing back and forth on his feet, pulling on his suit jacket and touching his hair all while<em> "looking at her like she hung the stars"  </em>(as put by a journalist not even a week after the whole thing)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm so mixed up, There's no doubt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Got me feeling like I'm inside out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's funny when I'm here with you, I wouldn't change a thing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Acting on pure emotion at this point, Adrien jumped off the stage and walked over to Marinette while still singing into the microphone. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close, relishing in the way her breath hitched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So I say hey, I'm crazy into you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And I say hey, Every minute's overdue</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And I can't wait, No I don't care I'll do what it takes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Driving all night, catch the first flight, Just to see you, I'll explain</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You got me like upside down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You standing there I swear my wh</span>
  <span>ole world is turned around</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can't believe you're here, I was looking in the crowd</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But you're here now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You standing there I swear my whole world turned around</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You got me upside down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rose began the melody again Adrien was taken by surprise when arms flung around his shoulders and soft lips pressed against his. Allowing his senses to drown in this intoxicating vanilla sugar, Adrien wondered why he waited so long. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled away gently because, well. He still had a song to finish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien placed a gentle kiss to her head, collected his muddled thoughts and began singing again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm upside down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You got me spinning</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the moment you walked in the room</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Girl I'll admit it, There's nothing I can do but fall for you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh you got me like upside down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh you got me like upside down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You got me like upside down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can't believe you're here, I was looking in the crowd</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But you're here now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You standing there I swear my whole world turned around</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You got me upside down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last of the song continued to play but Adrien didn’t care anymore. What mattered the most was how his princess was looking at him. She had tears in her eyes and a punch drunk expression on her face. Would kissing Marinette stupid in the middle of a room be bad form? Probably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He handed his microphone to Alya, who had tears in her own eyes, and pulled Marinette’s body flush against his own. Adrien was once again wrapped in a cozy feeling of sugar and <em>Marinette</em>. Nothing else mattered. Not the cheering or the wolf-whistles nor the party continuing around them mattered to either of them. Marinette had snaked her arms around his waist under his suit jacket and was now pulling away just enough to look up at him. Despite her heels, he still towered over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you kitty.” At first Adrien was confused. Because the only person who ever called him that was-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’lady?” Adrien gasped for breath as the realization washed over him like a wave. Marinette had never been seen in the same room as Ladybug. Marinette had never been akumatized. Ladybug liked fashion and sewing. Ladybug likes Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. <em>The pigtails.</em> The only two women to capture his heart were one in the same and Adrien couldn’t be happier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good thing Princess,” Adrien allowed his signature Chat Noir smirk to show “because I love you too.” Adrien planted a quick kiss on her and continued, “I’m pretty sure you’re my soulmate by the way.” Marinette giggled and pulled his tie so their lips were pressed together again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind that at all my Prince.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song is Upside Down by Austin Moon (Ross Lynch) from Austin &amp; Ally on disney channel. {One of the last good disney shows cough cough) </p><p>Also if you're looking for new music, Ross Lynch's band The Driver Era is really good! my favs are afterglow and giveuwhatuwant. Also! I also imagine Adrien as a blonde Ross Lynch. (fancast i guess??) Which kid of ignited this thing tbh. I've been wanting to write a song fic for a while. I have so many ships that I have so many songs for but this one is the first that was actually written because OMA i think this is so cute im dying. not really but you know what i mean. </p><p>hope you enjoyed. As always, feedback is welcome and appreciated. </p><p>Wash your hands!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>